Frosting
by LookedLikeGiants
Summary: Callie and Erica are making cupcakes. Me making red velvet cupcakes the night before are to blame for this xDD


Author's Note:

Author's Note:

AHHHH!! ANOTHER SCARY FORAY INTO THE UNKNOWN THAT IS THE FLUFF DIMENSION!

Ahem.

So, anyways, just a few warnings:

**I guess I'd consider this femslash. If you don't like it, then kindly click the 'back' button on your internet browser.**

**Not sure if I'd personally consider this to be 100 percent 'M' rating, but it's definitely on the edge between 'T' and 'M' in any case. Keep that in mind. Just sayin'. **

So this being my second fluff piece, I'd still love feedback, good or bad. And speaking of, I most definitely appreciated the reviews and constructive criticism left on my last piece. Thanks!

My mind was kinda out to lunch when I wrote this, but I'm reasonably sure it happens under the assumption that Callie and Hahn have been going out for a little while.

Soooooo without any further ado, here it is.

Enjoy!

(hopefully)

Oh yeah, as much as I wish otherwise, these character's aren't mine- they belong to Shonda and company.

……………………..

It's the details that make things. Callie knows this because she's a doctor. Erica knows this because she can be horribly anal about some things, whether it is how everything is cleaned up, or how her apartment looks. Oh yeah, and she's a doctor as well- a damn good one at that. Details, details, details.

And the detail that catches Callie's eyes this morning is the way that she _knows, _or yes, she _knows _how those small hairs at the nape of Erica's neck feel when she worries them between her fingers. As she pulled her tank top down her head and smoothing the fabric out down her stomach, Callie walked forward into the kitchen. The apartment was lit up by the setting sun, splashing color into the kitchen in a dazzling array of color. It was like a Jackson Pollack piece, just if only he'd used pastel shades and watercolors instead of cold, hard acrylic. Thus, the ortho resident paused to take in the view. Erica was wearing a pair of cloth capris that flared out just a touch a few inches past her knees, and had a white button-down with the darker shade of her own blue tank top beneath it showing a little. Her hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail, showing the aforementioned soft, smooth hairs on her neck.

"Are you going to stand there _all _day, or are you going to help me bake these cupcakes?" Erica drawled, turning a little to catch a glimpse of Callie out of the corner of her eye. An embarrassed laugh slipped out of the brunette as she walked a little closer.

"What do you need?" she asked, moving to Erica's elbow and watching as she brushed in a little grated lemon peel into the bowl from her hands. There was no reply and she peeked up at her. Wearing a smirk, the heart surgeon finally answered.

"You mean other than you?"

Callie just stared at her with her insides feeling like a swarm of butterflies had come to rest there.

"I need you to stir the rest of this together while I make the frosting. Then we'll see _what else I need_," Erica answered, her voice halting Callie where she stood. It was to be another few moments until she could move again, getting to work on finishing the lemon red velvet cupcake recipe Erica had propped up against the wall. She was halfway beating in the dry ingredients when she heard a vexed tongue-click from behind her. Wiping her hands on a towel, she turned and saw Erica frowning at another piece of paper with a recipe on it. She moved a little closer and saw her alternating her frown at the piece of paper and the bowl, as if not being able to decide who to blame. Callie smiled. She was soooo damn tempted to lean forward and kiss that frown line away, but instead she refrained.

"What's up?"

"Wrong consistency," the blonde answered flatly. Callie didn't respond. She dragged a finger through the white creamy substance. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Erica gulp visibly and her hand tightened a little on the mixing spoon she was holding. Callie knew the blonde knew what her fingers were capable of. In fact, the darker haired woman had shown Erica. Last night. And this morning. And again this afternoon. She didn't glance at her _once- _not even a side look- as she put the cream cheese confection in her mouth, using her teeth to scrape it off of her finger tip. For a second she just let it melt on her tongue. Right. _Fuck _consistency- it tasted just fine.

--

Erica couldn't breathe. Her throat was constricted to the point that she was probably going to pass out, but she didn't give a good God damn. The quick shuttered glance Callie gave her before dipping her finger into the cream cheese frosting almost killed her. But if it did, then the heart surgeon probably would've thought that would be the best way to go. She watched as Callie stared at the bowl, seemingly lost in thought as she tested and tasted. She saw the muscles in her jaw tick slightly and imagined how her tongue was- WHOA. OKAY. That thought line was off-limits for something as innocuous as baking- and-and-and frosting. Even if the it was a yummy white color that would look _amazing _against the darker tones of Callie's- WHOA!! Off-limits- again! There were too many details in that little fantasy that made Erica squirm and shiver, tingles swamping her body in a warm wave. Blinking rapidly, she shook her head a little in an attempt to clear it. Key word? _Attempt_.

"W-wha…S-sorry?"

"I said it's just fine. It doesn't matter if it doesn't have the right consistency or whatever. Just let it- I dunno, _settle _or something," Callie repeated. Slowly the heart surgeon nodded, trying to get her thudding blood pressure and expression under control. But by Callie's knowing smile, she wasn't fooling anybody. She walked back to the other mixing bowl, making sure that their hips brushed. Erica had to grip the edge of the table, with knuckles white, just to keep herself standing. Finally, when she felt that she could stand without her knees calling it quits on her, she added the rest of the powdered sugar, finishing the final requirements for the recipe.

--

On the other side of the kitchen, Callie finished stirring and poured the batter into the cupcake cups. She leaned over and set the timer for about twenty minutes. As she slid the cupcake pans into the oven however, she saw Erica start to pick up the bowl, intending to refrigerate the frosting until it would be spread on the cupcakes. Nimbly, she shut the oven the door and snagged another fingertip-full of sweet goodness. Erica laughed at her antics and opened the door, starting to slide the bowl into the cold depths. And that's when she felt it. Gentle fingers brushed away the hair at her neck and a cool streak of something that she knew to be the creamy concoction. What happened next…Erica was surprised that she didn't have congestive heart failure. A warm brush of air on her skin was all the warning she got before Callie's tongue descended on the frosting. With an excruciatingly deliberate pace, she licked up the sugary sweetness. She caught most of it on the first go, but not all. A light syrupy residue was still there, and, as mentioned before, details, _details _Dear Watson, make things.

"Hold on, don't move, there's still some left," she whispered. But she needn't have said anything- the other woman had no intentions to even budge. All of her efforts were concentrated on not fainting from want and lust as Callie's tongue returned and licked up the rest of the frosting. The only sound in the room was the steady hum of the fridge and their erratic breathing. Satisfaction was in Callie's voice at Erica's reaction as she cleared her throat a little to speak.

"I think that we can find a better use for this frosting, don't you?"

"Uh…y-yes," came the answer, except Erica's voice was so strangled from pent up emotions and feelings that it was a miracle she could talk at all. She closed the fridge door with her elbow and turned. Carefully she set the slightly chilled container on the counter before frantically kissing Callie, because if she didn't, then she _would _die of congestive heart failure. Probably. And not to mention that she _would_ probably drop the bowl, wasting all of this frosting that, as Callie had put it, could be put to a better use.

The coldness from the open fridge was still on Erica's clothing, and that made for an interesting blend of sensations along with the heat from their bodies. Ragged gasping had now replaced erratic breathing, and Callie's hands were shaking as they tried to pull off Erica's blouse without tearing it off of her body. _Tried _being the focal word. White, pearly buttons flews everywhere.

"Shit! Sorry," Callie began against Erica's soft mouth, but the blonde wouldn't hear of it. "Shut up- doesn't matter," she placated brokenly, placing feverish kisses against her throat. Hurriedly she shrugged out of her button-down, the white cloth falling on the floor in a gossamer puddle, her blue tank top joining it in a few moments. Callie's own black one was left on the counter and her legs were wrapped around Erica's waist, closing any gap that was between their bodies, not that there was much anyway. With another break of air, they both looked each other over, their eyes sliding over creamily light skin and the smoothly rich cocoa.

"God, you're beautiful."

The words came out of their mouths at the same exact time, and they shared a snicker. Callie was still laughing when she felt something cold on her belly. Her laughter was cut off and her stomach rippled with shock under Erica's frosting-covered finger. She looked down and met Erica's gaze as the blonde slowly swirled her tongue, picking up the frosting off of her skin. With a wink, she repeated some of Callie's words from earlier:

"Don't move- there's still some left."

Again, there was no need for those words to be said, for the thought of stirring hadn't ever crossed the resident's mind. She pulled Erica's face up and kissed her again, tasting and savoring the light smoothness of the cream cheese frosting. She opened her eyes- she didn't realize she'd closed them, but oh well- and nodded her head at Erica to the counter. And yet, just as she dipped her finger into the frosting again to give Erica's heart a run for its money, quite possibly the most unwelcoming sound in the world tore through their moment like a boulder through tissue paper. Both turned their heads and groaned at the impatient beeping of the oven. _Damn_, thought Callie as she slowly straightened. _Fastest twenty-some minutes of my __life_. She saw Erica sigh and hop off of the counter, walking quickly to grab a pair of oven mitts off a nearby hook. She pulled the cupcakes out and they both saw that they were baked to perfection; the soft red domes spackled with the yellow lemon peel were a testament to their success. Callie turned around, opening the drawers and hunting for a utensil to smooth the icing on.

"Hey, where are your butter knives?" she asked, after checking in her third drawer with no success. She turned and saw Erica shaking her head at her, pulling off her mitts.

"We're not using the butter knives. You said there was a better use for it, remember?" She replied, hanging the mitts on the hook and closing the distance between them. Callie returned the blonde's smile.

"Then I think I owe you a favor in return for earlier, huh?" she said, not really expecting a retort. True enough, Erica didn't say anything at that point, just resumed her position on the counter. She lifted a hand and crooked her index finger Callie's way in a 'come-hither' gesture that made the darker haired woman go hot and cold all over. And when Erica Hahn did speak, it was a throaty whisper that made Callie's knees, along with something _else_, go weak.

"Return it? Oh absolutely."


End file.
